


Hele Nele Hope : Andata senza ritorno

by skyearth85



Series: Lo Stato dell'Aloha [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Pining, Undercover as a Couple
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyearth85/pseuds/skyearth85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Che ci fai in giro a quest'ora?" Lo accolse Chin, aprendo la porta.<br/>Steve gli mostrò una confezione di birre. "Dimmi che è poco professionale cercare di sedurre Danny durante una missione."<br/>Chin inarcò il sopracciglio perplesso. "E tu credi che bastino sei birre per affrontare questa discussione?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [fanart for "Andata senza ritorno"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193884) by [ilcugi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcugi/pseuds/ilcugi). 



> È piuttosto season-free, ma in linea di massima canon 5 stagione meno le ultime due puntate (perché complicherebbero troppo la trama).

L'Hawaii Tribune-Herald aveva stampato a caratteri cubitali la notizia in prima pagina: _Ucciso il senatore Constante: si ipotizza delitto passionale_.

Anche l'Honolulu Star-Advertiser aveva un titolo sullo stesso tono _Politica: assassinio del senatore Constante_. Il The Maui News invece, sempre molto filo governativo, aveva optato per un cauto _L'HPD continua le indagini sulla morte del senatore Constante_.

Personalmente Danny preferiva il Ke Kalahea, un giornale universitario piuttosto divertente, senza dubbio meno sensazionalistico di molti altri (anche se sembrava cercare i titoli più assurdi) _Senatore in vacanza, ci rimane nella stanza_.

Con questi titoli a dargli il buongiorno, Danny era pronto a scommettere sul prossimo caso della Five-0. Fu piuttosto sorpreso quando scoprì che non era così.

 

* * *

 

 

"Come sarebbe a dire che non ci occupiamo dell'omicidio del senatore?"

La squadra era riunita attorno alla console, tutti che guardavano Steve un po' stupiti, anche se era stato Grover a esprimere il pensiero condiviso.

"Non ci occupiamo del caso del senatore, perché c'è già la soluzione. Stanno solo cercando di capire se si tratta di omicidio colposo, o morte per cause naturali. E soprattutto come gestire la faccenda." Steve sembrava quasi divertito.

"Cioè?" Kono era la meno paziente quando si trattava di notizie che potevano avere risvolti succulenti.

"Lasciami indovinare, un gioco erotico finito male?" Chiese Chin.

"Già." Ecco il motivo del sorriso di Steve, che su certi argomenti aveva la maturità di un ragazzino.

Grover lanciò un fischio. "Il senatore era sulla sessantina, non sempre il cuore regge a certe cose."

"Esatto, soprattutto quando coinvolgono il tuo giovane amante, nonché segretario."

Ci fu una realizzazione collettiva. "Ecco perché il dipartimento sta tergiversando."

"Il senatore era sposato." Chin era spesso quello più informato sulla cronaca, o come in questo caso, quello più veloce con Google.

"Non vorrei essere nei panni della moglie." Constatò Kono.

"Ok, questo spiega perché niente senatore." Prese la parola Danny, "però come mai ci hai riunito tutti qui e sembri pronto per una battaglia?"

"Perché il senatore prima di morire ci ha procurato un altro caso. " E Steve tirò fuori una cartella con il logo dell'ufficio del governatore. "Il governatore vuole la massima, totale discrezione." Scandì con estrema serietà. Alzò la cartella. "Il senatore Constante prima di morire ha fatto una visita al governatore e gli ha segnalato un possibile traffico di droga." Riabbassò la cartella. "Con spaccio tra i ricchi e potenti in visita alle isole."

"Ecco perché la massima discrezione. Non vuole che saltino fuori nomi scomodi." Il tono di Grover era rassegnato.

"Dov'è stato approcciato il senatore? In qualche locale, albergo...?" Chiese Chin.

"Su una crociera delle isole che il senatore e il segretario avevano fatto prima che morisse." Tirò fuori una foto di un'elegante nave da crociera di media grandezza. "Stiamo parlando di una nave molto esclusiva, massimo trecentocinquanta persone e solo su invito o referenza, che fa il tour delle isole." Steve fece una piccola pausa a effetto, "Riservata a coppie omosessuali."

Calò un silenzio leggermente imbarazzato.

"Ricapitoliamo:" incominciò Danny, "il senatore e l'amante, barra segretario, arrivano alle Hawaii, probabilmente ufficialmente per lavoro, e partecipano a questa crociera di lusso riservata a coppie gay. Qui vengono approcciati da degli spacciatori, il senatore rifiuta, torna a terra, racconta tutto al governatore e pochi giorni dopo muore per motivi completamente scollegati?"

"Così sembra." Fu la risposta di Steve.

"Mi sembra una coincidenza abbastanza grande." Gli fece notare l'uomo.

"Vero, ma ne abbiamo viste di cose strane." Commentò filosoficamente Kono. "C'è dell'altro capo?"

"Prima di morire, il senatore ha girato al governatore tutta la documentazione relativa alla crociera. Il motivo per cui è andato a raccontare tutto a Denning è che gli spacciatori gli avevano fatto capire che doveva tenere la bocca chiusa altrimenti avrebbero reso pubblica la sua inclinazione." Fece una smorfia Steve. "Il senatore aveva contattato subito la compagnia della crociera, solo che questi hanno fatto quadrato dietro vaghe promesse d'indagine." Richiamò a schermo il sito della compagnia (che non dava indicazioni di crociere gay alle Hawaii). "Cosa che però hanno fatto. E dalle indagini hanno scoperto che ci sono state un paio di malesseri e un decesso sospetto tra gli ospiti delle loro crociere nei due giorni successivi alla fine del giro. Tutti sono legati all'abuso di droga, anche il deceduto ne era un consumatore abituale, quindi nessuno ha mai collegato i fatti. Ma le coincidenze hanno iniziato ad essere troppe anche per la compagnia."

"Quindi abbiamo un caso di droga e di ricatto?" Chiese Kono.

"No, solo di droga. Il ricatto è solo legato alla droga, nessuno dei passeggeri ha mai denunciato ricatti presso la compagnia."

"È perfetto." Constatò Chin. "La droga è un commercio molto più sicuro del ricatto. La gente sotto ricatto diretto è imprevedibile. Mentre in questo caso è solo un'assicurazione in più che nessuno li disturbi."

"Perché la compagnia non si affida a una agenzia privata?" Chiese Kono.

Steve fece spallucce. "Vogliono la Five-0. Godiamo di una buona reputazione."

"Perché pagare qualcuno quando puoi avere chi ti salva gli affari gratis, stipendiato dallo stato?"

Grover annuì con quello che stava dicendo Danny. "Il governatore dovrebbe lasciare che si arrangino."

"È una questione di immagine e soldi." Li riprese gentilmente Chin. "Un turista danaroso spende come cinque, sei comitive di persone comuni. Se i ricchi iniziano a morire e la cosa si scopre, non aiuta l'economia dell'isola."

"Già, non dimentichiamoci poi che questa è gente che vive con un segreto bello grosso." S'intromise Danny, "sono sicuro che sono pronti a spendere un bel po' di quattrini per poter lasciarsi un po' andare senza guardarsi in continuazione alle spalle."

"Circa centomila dollari a persona per due settimane. La tariffa più bassa." Li informò Steve.

"Wow, cavoli!" Grover era veramente stupito. "Capisco perché la compagnia voglia far luce sulla cosa."

"E perché anche il governatore voglia farla." Constatò Kono.

"Esatto. Quindi, ecco quello che faremo: Chin, tu terrai il forte." Non che l'uomo non fosse un samurai sul campo, ma unito al fatto che era decisamente il migliore con il computer e il più zen del gruppo, era quello che di fatto coordinava la squadra. "Lou, Kono, voi seguirete le indagini sull'isola." Prese alcune pagine dalla cartella, distribuendone una a Lou e una a Kono. "Purtroppo al momento non abbiamo sospettati. Gli ospiti intervistati dalla compagnia, hanno dato identikit molto diversi e sono stati anche approcciati in luoghi diversi. Dobbiamo partire dal fatto che stiamo parlando di una rete, non di singoli spacciatori." Steve era molto teso, concentrato al massimo. "Questi sono i clienti che risiedono alle Hawaii. Sono quelli da cui iniziare."

"Mmm... sarà una bella gatta da pelare." Lou, aveva già iniziato a scorrere i nomi.

"E dovrete fare tutto di persona con la massima discrezione. Niente telefonate, tirate fuori il nome della Five-0 solo se costretti." Steve fu categorico. "Lou, alcuni di quei nomi sono in verde. Sono quelli che si aspettano una tua visita. Prenderai appuntamento sotto il nome di Lou Jonson. Kono," richiamò l'attenzione della ragazza, "alcuni di questi saranno più duri da contattare. Credo che sia il momento in cui la Five-0 chiederà di riscuotere il favore che Adam ci deve."

Kono lo guardò stupita. "Cosa intendi?"

"Questa gente non parlerà mai con Kono Kalhahaua, ma con Adam Noshimuri o con la signora Noshimuri credo di sì."

"Steve-!"

"Kono."

"Steve ha ragione cugi."

Kono sbuffò risentita, ma dalla piega rilassata delle spalle si capiva che avrebbe portato a termine il compito.

"Be' per iniziare direi che dovremo fare visita al segretario del senatore e scoprire il più possibile su chi li ha approcciati. "

"Già."

"Ehi, ehi, grande capo, io e te cosa facciamo?" Chiese Danny, rendendosi conto che stava un po' andando nel panico. Un orribile sospetto si era fatto largo nella sua mente. "Steve," lo richiamò con una nota di urgenza nella voce, "Steve ti prego fa che le tue prossime parole non siano quelle che penso."

"Io e Danny invece indagheremo a bordo." Lo ignorò totalmente il comandante, non guardandolo negli occhi. "Tra sette giorni la nave ripartirà e noi saremo lì sopra."

"Come membri dell'equipaggio." Danny invece stava cercando di inchiodarlo con lo sguardo. "Steve, ti supplico, dimmi come membri dell'equipaggio."

"Non essere ridicolo." Sbuffò l'altro, finalmente guardandolo. "Dobbiamo scoprire chi spaccia cosa. Quindi io e te andremo sotto copertura come ospiti."

Un terribile silenzio calò nella stanza.

"Tu vuoi che andiamo sotto copertura come ospiti?" Danny si dovette imporre di pronunciare le parole ad alta voce.

"Si, Danny," gli rispose a tono Steve, "come una coppia."

"Oh mio Dio." Danny era sotto shock.

Gli altri si stavano sforzando con tutte le loro forze di non ridere.

"È l' _unica soluzione_." Insistette Steve.

"Non che non trovo che siate una coppia perfetta," s'intromise Lou, "ma la Five-0 è piuttosto famosa, potrebbero sgamarvi subito." diventando immediatamente il favorito di Danny. Cadendo però anche subito in disgrazia quando iniziò sghignazzare più apertamente di tutti gli altri.

"Ma noi contiamo di essere _sgamati_." Rispose Steve, che sembrava più turbato dall'uso della parola sgamati che dal resto.

"Noi contiamo di essere sgamati? Ma sei impazzito?!" Danny si stava riprendendo dallo shock e stava passando alla fase della rabbia.

"No, no, aspetta, ha ragione." Intervenne Chin. "È una crociera che ha come target coppie gay che cercano grande discrezione: chi meglio di un militare e del suo partner poliziotto, membri della stessa famosa task force?"

Steve fissò Danny e fece un gesto di sfida _vedi che come al solito ho ragione_ , indicando Chin.

"Ti prego, sta zitto." L'ammonì Danny.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve non capiva perché Danny facesse tante storie. Era sicuro che se fosse stata Kono la sua partner, non avrebbe protestato così tanto.

Praticamente un mese sì e uno no c'era qualcuno che li prendeva in giro sul fatto che fossero sposati: erano veramente la scelta più naturale per quella missione.

Poi non c'era neanche nessuna dolce metà di cui preoccuparsi: lui e Catherine si erano di fatto lasciati con un _non-aspettarmi_ , mentre Danny e Amber/Melissa sembravano aver tagliato pian piano i ponti. Non che Danny lo tenesse aggiornato sulla sua vita sentimentale, era solo che il numero di messaggi e chiamate verso il cellulare della donna era diminuito drasticamente fino a scomparire. E quello di Steve non era stalkeraggio, solo preoccupazione nei confronti di un amico.

Qual era la cosa peggiore che poteva capitargli? Pomiciare davanti a qualcun altro? Qualche palpatina?

Steve non voleva essere un disco rotto, ma ricordava perfettamente come Danny si fosse limonato Kono l'ultima volta che erano andati sotto copertura assieme e non si era fatto troppi problemi.

"Tu _sei_ un disco rotto e _hai_ tendenze da stalker."

"Grazie Mary, sul serio."

Che poi si stesse confidando con sua sorella era piuttosto patetico.

"In effetti, dovresti un po' allargare il tuo giro di amicizie fratellone."

Steve lanciò un'occhiataccia a Mary. La donna era venuto a trovarlo con Joan per un paio di giorni e in quel momento erano in veranda a godersi il fantastico tramonto.

"Non è un problema di allargare il mio giro di amicizie, è un problema che... senti, con chi posso parlarne?" Protestò animatamente Steve. "Kono è da escludere perché mi si potrebbe ritorcere contro, Chin disapproverebbe, io e Lou non siamo ancora così tanto in confidenza per parlare di certe cose, idem Ellie."

"E quindi io sono l'unica con cui puoi sfogare la tua _brama_ di Danny?" Mary da quando era diventata mamma gli sembrava molto divertita dalla sua vita personale. Come se la maternità le avesse dato qualche super potere.

" _Brama_?" Steve era offeso. "Ok, senti, chiariamo una cosa." Disse con la sua espressione più seria. "Potrei aver pensato in passato che io e Danny avessimo del potenziale per essere qualcosa di più."

"Qualcosa di più?" Lo sfotté la donna.

"Va bene, una _coppia_." Concesse. "Ma la parola chiave è _passato_."

"Mi vorresti veramente dire che se Danny si presentasse e ti confessasse il suo amore imperituro lo rifiuteresti?"

"Sì, rifiuterei." Steve non aveva assolutamente passato gli ultimi quattro anni a struggersi d'amore per Danny. Ci aveva messo una pietra sopra, faccenda chiusa. Non che non amasse l'amico, ma era semplicemente qualcosa che non aveva nessuna possibilità. Non gli creava problemi, non era neppure geloso. A parte quando aveva un biglietto in prima fila nel vedere Danny slinguazzarsi Kono. "Probabilmente."

Mary scoppiò a ridere. " _Probabilmente_? Oh, Steve!"

"Oh, Mary." La scimmiottò piccato.

La donna cercò di tornare seria. "Be', per come la vedo io, credo che questa sia una grande opportunità."

"Cosa intendi?" Le chiese guardingo.

"Ammetto che non conosco bene Danny, ma da quello che ho visto negli ultimi mesi i rapporti tra voi due sono diventati strani forte."

"Che cosa intendi?"

"Andiamo, andate in terapia di coppia!" Esclamò un po' esasperata.

" _Andavamo_ in terapia. Abbiamo risolto i nostri problemi." Steve era sulla difensiva.

"Sul serio? E come?"

"Abbiamo parlato." Circa.

"Avete parlato? Scusa, ma permettermi di dirtelo: stronzate. Oh sì, avrete anche parlato, ma sei sicuro che avete risolto i vostri problemi? Sbaglio o Danny è parecchio assente ultimamente."

"Danny ha avuto dei grossi guai. L'hanno... scombussolato parecchio. " Aveva raccontato a Mary una versione molto superficiale di quello che era accaduto in Colombia con Reyes.

Mary annuì con fare pensoso. Stettero per un po' in silenzio, finché Mary non gli chiese a bruciapelo. "Da quanto tempo è che non scopi?"

"Ok, questa discussione sta andando un po' troppo sul personale." Va bene sfogarsi con la sorella, ma si stava esagerando.

"Wow, che placcaggio difensivo!" Ridacchiò la donna. "Mettiamola così: hai avuto qualcun'altro da quando hai chiuso con Catherine?"

"Io e Catherine non abbiamo chiuso." Era la sua risposta automatica.

"Da quando vi siete presi una pausa a tempo indeterminato." Sbuffò in tipico stile McGarrett.

Steve non rispose subito. "È… complicato. Il rapporto tra me e Cath è sempre stato molto bello. Lei è una delle poche persone che mi ha fatto stare bene. Non era perfetto, ma... non lo rimpiazzi così facilmente."

"E Danny cosa ne pensa?"

Danny aveva reagito veramente male alla partenza di Catherine, quasi più di Steve. Ne sarebbe stato geloso, se non sapeva che la sua era rabbia per… be' per lui.

_No Steve, non va bene! Lo so che voi militari avete tutti questi bei concetti nella vostra zucca di aiutare il prossimo, immolarvi per una giusta causa, ma non vi fermate mai un attimo a pensare a chi lasciate indietro? Salvate il mondo, gli indifesi, ma credete che solo perché una persona non rischia la vita, non ha bisogno di voi!_

"Che dovrei metterci una pietra sopra e cercare qualcun altro. Ha cercato di farmi uscire con delle amiche di Amber! Ed è un gran sostenitore di Ellie, pensa che saremmo una bella coppia."

Ma lui ed Ellie non avrebbero potuto funzionare sul lungo andare. Steve e il magistrato avevano molte passioni in comune, la pesca, le auto d'epoca, la boxe... sulla carta erano perfetti. Però la donna aveva un difetto insormontabile agli occhi di Steve: il fine non giustificava i mezzi. Più di qualche volta si era trincerata dietro la legge, i vincoli procedurali, le garanzie costituzionali o altro.

Steve, gli altri membri della Five-0, Catherine, (perfino i suoi genitori!) alla fine sapevano che il fine, quando era per la tua nazione o per la tua ohana, più di qualche volta giustificava i mezzi.

Forse erano sbagliati loro, ma era una parte troppo integrante nell' _io_ di Steve per accettare diversamente in un potenziale partner. Cosa che invece non aveva problemi in un amico, anzi, era una cosa positiva, l'aiutava a mettere in prospettiva certe cose.

"Vuoi la mia opinione?" Interruppe la sua riflessione Mary.

"Sentiamo."

"Hai due settimane per vedere se quel passato su cui hai messo una pietra sopra, è veramente passato come credi."

Steve sbuffò. "Mary, saremo in missione."

"Missione in cui dovrete essere la coppia più credibile di questo mondo." Gli fece notare. "Andiamo Steve, è... la tempesta perfetta!" Si era fatta prendere dall'entusiasmo. "Siete single, sarete circondati dal lusso e dal relax e potrete lasciarvi andare un po'. È la possibilità di fare una prova generale senza conseguenze!"

"Dovremmo indagare!" Protestò un po' indignato.

"Questo non può che rendere la cosa ancora migliore! Andiamo Steve, a voi il vostro mestiere piace."

Vero, ma non era quello il punto. "Tu dai per scontato che Danny sia interessato."

Mary non rispose subito. Stette un po' silenziosa a guardare il panorama mozzafiato davanti a lei.

Steve si stupì ancora una volta di quanto era cambiata la sua vita da quel cruciale 2010. Fino a quel momento era sicuro che la sua vita sarebbe stata nella Marina. Non era uno di quei soldati dedicati alla carriera, ma Tenente Comandante a 34 anni era un bel risultato, di cui andava molto fiero.

Finché la morte di Freddie l'aveva costretto a porsi delle domande sul suo futuro. L'assassinio del padre poi era stato il colpo di grazia.

Ma come gli aveva ricordato quella volta Kamekona, " _fratello, quando raggiungi il fondo, o ci rimani secco o puoi solo risalire_ ", e lui per fortuna era risalito.  
Il fatto che Mary fosse lì in quel momento a rimuginare sulla sua vita sentimentale ne era una prova.

"A momenti."

"Scusa?" Steve si era distratto.

"A momenti." Ripeté Mary Ann. "Non sempre, ma ci sono momenti in cui ti guarda in cui... wow, vorrei veramente che qualcuno mi guardasse in quel modo."  
Steve si sentiva un po' stupido, ma doveva chiederglielo. "Come mi guarda?"

"Come se tu fossi la persona più fantastica di questo mondo. Lo sai, quel sorriso che ha solo per Grace? Ecco, lo stesso, solo la versione meno paterna, più _dio-non-posso-credere-a-quanto-lo-voglio_."

Sorrise compiaciuto, ma la sorella aveva provato il suo punto. "Ma sono solo momenti. Non posso basarmi su momenti." Si era illuso una volta e aveva trovato Rachel in quel letto d'ospedale. "Non più."

* * *

 

Qualcuno stava suonando il campanello di Chin alle undici di sera. L'uomo, un po' preoccupato, abbassò il volume del concerto che stava guardando e si avvicinò alla porta, controllando però prima che la pistola fosse a portata di braccio. Guardò dal buco della porta e fu sorpreso di vedere Steve.

"Che ci fai in giro a quest'ora?" Lo accolse, aprendo la porta.

L'uomo gli mostrò una confezione di birra. "Dimmi che è poco professionale cercare di sedurre Danny durante una missione."

Chin inarcò il sopracciglio perplesso. "E tu credi che bastino sei birre per affrontare questa discussione?"

Steve fece una smorfia di rincrescimento e concesse silenziosamente il punto. Chin lo fece entrare e gli fece cenno di sedersi. Prese la confezione di birre e, lasciatene fuori due, le mise in frigo.

"Quindi, fammi capire bene: abbiamo deciso che ne vogliamo parlare." Constatò Chin.

Steve fece un'altra smorfia (l'uomo sapeva essere granitico, ma di default gli si leggeva tutto in viso). "No, in realtà non ne voglio parlare." Fece un gesto vago con la mano. "Ma tutti mi dicono che devo parlare, devo imparare ad esprimere i miei sentimenti... Non lo so, per me è una stronzata."

"Devi solo trovare il giusto equilibrio tra le cose, credo."

Stettero un po' in silenzio, sorseggiando le rispettive birre e vedendo la tv (perché nessuno stava veramente guardando quello che trasmetteva).

Chin Ho ruppe il silenzio, "Credo che sia poco professionale e potenzialmente un disastro cercare di sedurre Danny con la scusa del realismo della copertura. Sa molto di cliché da romanzetto rosa."

Steve chiuse gli occhi e annuì.

"Fallo."

Steve lo fissò con uno sguardo quasi terrorizzato.

Chin spiegò. "È il mio turno di girarti quello che mi hai detto con Malia: non avere rimpianti Steve. Sinceramente non credo che la tua sia una situazione da _perderò Danny per sempre se il mio piano non funziona_. Forse tu e Danny non siete destinati a stare assieme. Forse è Catherine chi vuoi veramente. O forse devi ancora incontrare la persona giusta. Forse c'è più di una persona giusta. Ma hai già rinunciato una volta a Danny." Bloccò con un gesto placatore la protesta di Steve. Chin sapeva da tempo quello che Steve provava per il biondo. "O meglio, non ti sei esposto, hai deciso di lasciare campo libero, chiamala come vuoi." Bevve un sorso di birra. "Forse è arrivato il momento di non farlo più."

Steve annuì, con un'espressione grata. "Sei un uomo saggio Chin Ho Kelly. Grazie."

"A discapito di quello che mi dice Kono, sono piuttosto sicuro di non essere nella Five-0 per i miei zigomi."


	3. Chapter 3

"Lo so che quello che sto per dire suonerà terribile, ma secondo te devo rinnovare il mio guardaroba per sembrare gay per Steve?"

Rachel fissò Danny come se fosse un'idiota. "A parte il fatto che metà isola già pensa che tu sia gay per Steve, questa frase è così sbagliata che non so da che parte iniziare."

"Ehi!" Protestò l'uomo. "Mi avevi promesso di non sfottere."

"Non sto sfottendo. Solo non capisco da dove venga fuori."

Danny aveva riportato Grace dagli Edwards e aveva trovato Rachel ad accoglierlo. La donna l'aveva quasi costretto a sedersi con lei e prendere un caffè. La notizia che prossimamente sarebbe sparito per quasi due settimane richiedeva una spiegazione stando al giudizio della sua ex moglie.

"Ma che carina." Anche se significava l'opposto. "Non intendevo cambiare vestiti stile _Il Vizietto_ o _Rocky Horror_ , dammi un po' di credito. Intendevo..." Iniziò a muovere le mani con gesti che Rachel chiaramente non stava capendo, "sto andando in crociera con l'immaginario amore della mia vita, una crociera in cui il mio immaginario me medesimo può finalmente rilassarsi e sbandierare che si scopa alto-moro-sesso-che-cammina amore della sua vita..." si passò le mani tra i capelli, "… non è che devo essere più sexy?"

" _Sexy_?"

"Sì, attraente... più provocante!"

" _Provocante_?"

"C'è l'eco? La trasmissione della mia voce ti risulta disturbata?" Rispose sarcastico.

"Danny vai al diavolo." Fu la risposta automatica della donna.

L'uomo sorrise. "Dai, seriamente, hai capito quello che intendo."

"Sì," concesse Rachel, "ma non ha senso. Danny, ci sono centinaia di motivi per cui non stiamo più insieme, ma ti posso garantire dal profondo del cuore che l'aspetto fisico, l'attrattività o il vestiario, non è mai stato uno di questi."

Danny non poté fare a meno di sentirsi rinvigorito e compiaciuto di quelle parole.

"Però, capisco da dove vieni." Rachel si alzò, entrò in un'altra stanza, gli sembrò l'ufficio di Stan, per poi tornare con un biglietto. "Questo è il negozio dove Stan compera la maggior parte dei vestiti, sono specializzati in abbigliamento maschile."

Danny la guardò come se fosse impazzita. "Mi stai suggerendo di vestire come _Stanley_?"

"Senti, tu hai buon gusto, ma qui sono professionisti. Vai dentro e ti rifanno nuovo. Vuoi sembrare che Steve sia il tuo animaletto da letto?" Danny sentì il viso diventare bollente, "loro possono farlo. Vuoi sembrare una troia che non vede l'ora di aprire le gambe per _alto-moro-sesso-che-cammina_ " sentiva dalla voce che la donna lo stava citando (e cercò di concentrarsi solo quello, non l'immagine che aveva evocato), "loro sanno perfettamente come nascondere quelle spalle che ti ritrovi" e lo disse con una smorfia, "per favore so quanto esercizio fai e che camicie prediligi: sai perfettamente quali sono i tuoi punti forti."

Danny glielo concesse. "Non credo di potermi permettere i negozi di Stanley."

"Tu no, ma la Five-0 sì. Queste cose ti servono per la missione, no?"

"Vero." E poi era ancora troppo arrabbiato con Steve e gli altri per sentirsi in colpa. "Anche se dovrò essere fantasioso nella spiegazione."

"Confido che inventerai qualcosa."

Danny si morse il labbro inferiore. "Credi che sia stupido che me la prendo così a cuore? Come hai detto tu metà isola pensa che siamo sposati, dovrei cercare di non cambiare di una virgola."

"Sappiamo tutti e due che non ha nulla a che fare con la missione. O almeno non direttamente." Sospirò la donna a metà tra l'esasperato e l'affettuoso. "Tutti vogliamo che le persone ci guardino e non si chiedano _ma cosa ci fa quello con questa, o questo_."

Ed era assurdamente vero. Anche se si trattava di lavoro, più di qualche volta quando erano andati sotto copertura Danny si era ritrovato letteralmente messo da parte per Steve. Che già normalmente era molto attraente, ma che tirato a lustro era letteralmente uno schianto.

"Grazie Rachel, sei stata gentile ad ascoltarmi." Pian piano negli ultimi mesi i rapporti si erano un po' riappacificati. Il fatto che due anni prima Danny avesse inchiodato Grace alle Hawaii aveva ridato una buona scossa al rapporto tra i due. Ma le acque si erano calmate e poi, andiamo, erano alle Hawaii non in qualche zona sperduta dello Iowa!

"Figurati." Rispose lei. "E se posso permettermi, due consigli. Primo: estetista, togli un po' di peli da quel petto," e fece un cenno verso il torace dell'uomo.

"Cosa?!" Protestò. "Non ti sei mai lamentata dei miei peli."

"Danny, ammettiamolo, ti sei un po' lasciato andare sotto il profilo del pelo. Non dico tutto, giusto una spuntata. In una crociera ti metterai prima o poi in costume, no?" E lo inchiodò con il suo miglior sguardo _stai veramente pensando di protestare_?

"Prendo nota del tuo suggerimento e valuterò." Promise con riluttanza.

"E ultimo: slip, non boxer."

"Cosa? Ma se ovunque è raccomandato niente slip!"

"Daniel, hai un culo fantastico. Conosco gente che ucciderebbe per avere un culo come il tuo. Se ti dico slip, e includo anche i costumi da bagno, fidati. Slip. "

L'uomo la studiò. "Continui a terrorizzarmi, lo sai?"

"Quando tornerai e ti sarai fatto _alto-moro-sesso-che-cammina_ , mi ringrazierai."

Dio, come gli si era rivoltata contro quell'ammissione. "Non succederà." La donna lo guardò divertita. "Non succederà, perché è una pessima idea. Lo è sempre stato e continua ad esserlo."

"Se è quello che ti racconti la notte," Rachel fece spalluccie, "affari tuoi."

* * *

 

"Buongiorno signore, come posso esserle utile?"

Quello era il momento della verità. "Buongiorno. Non so da che parte cominciare: volevo aggiornare un po' il mio vestiario."

La donna davanti a lui aveva quell'età indefinibile che andava dalla quarantina alla sessantina che Danny aveva sempre avuto problemi a identificare (ma che di default puntava verso il basso). Vestita in nero da capo a piedi, era semplicissima ma elegante come pochi.

Ci avrebbe lasciato il portafoglio in quel posto, se lo sentiva. Se non stava attento avrebbero dovuto togliere dal budget quel fucile che Kono aveva adocchiato e poi _lui_ sarebbe passato come il cattivo della situazione.

La commessa lo risvegliò dalla sua piccola crisi di coscienza. "Ha qualche richiesta particolare, qualche occasione speciale o è per il guardaroba di tutti i giorni?"

"Una vacanza."

"Un'occasione speciale senza dubbio." Lo flashò la donna con un sorriso genuino. "Dove, se non sono indiscreta? È per capire che genere di capi le servono."  
"Oh, qui, nei dintorni." Fece un gesto ampio con le braccia. "Esploriamo un po' le isole." Danny vide che la donna stava mentalmente mappando il negozio, come un generale sul campo di battaglia. "È… la prima vacanza con il mio fidanzato."

Sarà stato un pregiudizio il suo, ma non era del tutto convinto che non ci fosse qualche codice speciale di vestiario per essere gay.

Bisex.

Non del tutto etero.

"Oh." Fu il commento della donna. "Capisco." E gli sembrò quasi che la donna volesse dargli una pacca amichevole sulla testa e un pizzicotto sulle guance.

"Capisco?" La guardò tra il sorpreso e il cagnesco. "In che senso _capisco_?"

Ok, ok, Danny stava avendo una piccola crisi interiore. Il che era assurdo perché lui non stava con Steve. Non era neppure così interessato agli uomini: Michael e Rick/Dick erano stati il clima folle delle ferie (in due anni separati! Grazie Angela…).

Però non poteva negare che c'era da sempre una piccola, ma persistente, parte di lui che sperava ardentemente che ci fosse almeno un Danny in qualche universo parallelo che si stesse scopando il proprio Steve h24.

"Non è la prima persona a volere che la prima vacanza assieme sia speciale sotto tutti i punti di vista." La donna lo invitò a seguirla.

"Sì, be', suppongo che abbia ragione." Anche se Danny non poteva non essere imbarazzato della cosa. Cioè, alla fine lui voleva solo che la gente guardandoli non lo bollassero come il partner sfigato.

"Un buon abito è la corazza migliore a questo mondo. Voler essere sexy per nostro partner è normale" la commessa si fermò davanti a uno specchio, dove gli fece sollevare le braccia e velocissima misurò la cassa toracica "ed è normale voler essere attraenti anche per potenziali rivali." Proseguì, fino a fermarsi davanti a un'esposizione di biancheria intima. "Inizieremo dalla biancheria. Preferenze particolari? Conchiglia o tanga?"

"Oh. Mio. Dio."

* * *

 

Grace aveva 12 anni. Dodici anni significava che su certe cose era ancora la bambina di un tempo, ma che su altre oramai era una donna. Riflessione banale la sua, ma drammaticamente vera.

E Danny non era pronto. Danny, dal più profondo del cuore, non era pronto a vederla diventare una donna.

Inoltre non era pronto di sentirla dire "Danno, credo che allo zio Steve questo taglio piacerà parecchio." con aggiunta di pollice all'insù e occhiolino. Ed era ancora meno pronto di sentirla aggiungere: "Non è vero, mamma?"

Grace si era lasciata scappare con Rachel che oggi sarebbe andato per negozi e le donne avevano deciso che volevano controllarlo. Stan le aveva accompagnate, ma aveva saggiamente salutato Danny e con Charlie in braccio si era dileguato con la scusa di andare nel negozio di elettronica a due isolati da dov'erano per farsi sistemare un problema al telefonino. Maledetto.

"Mi sembra che non stia venendo male." Commentò la donna più obiettiva.

"Non sta venendo male? Signora, le mi sta insultando!" Finse di essere offeso colui che stava tagliando la sua zazzera.

Danny doveva essere impazzito per farsi tagliare i capelli da un tizio in camicia hawaiiana.

"La mamma non voleva mettere in dubbio la sua bravura signor Martin." S'intromise diplomatica Grace (che era semplicemente fantastica, però anche la sovrana incontrastata del suo cuore, quindi Danny sapeva di non essere obiettivo). "Abbiamo visto che è stato molto bravo con lo zio Steve."

In effetti da quando Steve era passato sotto le forbici di Odell, Danny aveva notato un miglioramento drastico nel taglio di capelli.

Anche se nessuno affrontava l'argomento (tranne sua madre: Clara Williams era una donna crudele!) Danny era più che conscio che si stava stempiando. Ed era inutile che si facesse figo per poi crollare sul capello. Quindi Martin aveva proceduto a tagliarli un po' e arruffarli quel poco che non lo faceva sembrare un barbone disordinato.

"Io li schiarirei un po'." Buttò lì con non calanche Rachel.

"No." Si oppose Danny.

"Sì!" Grace invece era ovviamente a favore dell'idea.

Al pazzo in hawaiana gli brillarono gli occhi. "Giusto qualche punta. Non vogliamo rovinarli."

"No!" Ma ovviamente non lo stavano minimamente ad ascoltare.

"Dai Danno, l'hai detto anche tu che con lo zio Steve ha fatto un bel lavoro anche per il colore!" Gli ricordò Grace.

Si, ma lui lo stava prendendo in giro! Steve aveva una leggendaria fobia per i capelli bianchi. "Io non ho capelli bianchi!" Protestò.

"Giusto un paio di toni. Mi raccomando, un lavoro fine." In quel momento si ricordò perfettamente perché avevano divorziato.

"Signora, io faccio _solo_ lavori fini." Ribatté piccato il barbiere.

Fantastico.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve stava rileggendo la lista dei passeggeri con cui avrebbero passato i quindici giorni di _vacanza_ , quando vide arrivare Danny in ufficio.

"Hai tagliato i capelli." Però...

"Grazie comandante ovvietà." Gli rispose Danny con quel sorriso che faceva venir voglia di spaccargli i denti.

"No, no, sono onorato." Commentò fintamente zelante. "Non pensavo di meritare così tanta attenzione."

"Attenzione? Sei impazzito?" Danny era confuso.

"Be', dopo anni hai cambiato la tua capigliatura per me. Non posso che esserne onorato." Lo prese in giro.

"Per te?" Oh, il dito indignato! Come gli era mancato. "Io non faccio le cose _per te_. E di sicuro non cambio il mio aspetto per un animale. La mia vita non gira intorno a te."

"Che succede?" Lou era tornato dal suo giro di caffè. "Wow! Complimenti Williams. Niente male." Porse una ciambella al biondo (che era veramente tornato biondo) che nonostante la faccia tempestosa non rifiutò. "Veramente niente male. Ci stiamo tirando a lustro per l'occasione, eh?"

"Be', visto il livello degli altri ospiti ho pensato che potevo darmi una rinnovata." Spiegò Danny, lanciando un'occhiataccia a Steve.

"Abbiamo sentito delle voci-Danny!" Kono e Chin erano arrivati e Kono stava già sorridendo. "Figo. Danny, stai veramente bene!"

"Grazie Kono." Certo, quando era Kono a fargli i complimenti lui si comportava come una ragazzina del liceo. Quando invece era Steve che gli faceva i complimenti, rispondeva come un gatto selvatico.

Chin lo guardò con uno sguardo divertito. " _Signore_ , scusate se interrompo, ma Steve e Danny partono tra quattro giorni. Credo che dovremmo un po' fare il punto della situazione."

"Steve, se non stai attento credo che la tua benevola dittatura potrebbe esserti usurpata." Scherzò Danny, facendo la linguaccia a Chin.

Anche Steve doveva ammettere che come battuta era carina. Chiamò sullo schermo il loro itinerario. "Ok, gente. Ricapitoliamo: io e Danny andremo sotto copertura come noi stessi."

"Evviva." Danny fece finta di sventolare una bandierina.

"Grazie del commento veramente costruttivo, _Daniel_." A volte voleva veramente ucciderlo. "Questo" grande, aveva aperto l'immagine al primo colpo "sarà il nostro itinerario. Comunque saremo quasi sempre raggiungibili."

_Honolulu - Lihu'e - Hanalei - Kailua-Kona - Hilo - Lahaina - Kaumalapau - Kaunakakai - Kahuku - Honolulu_

"Niente male. Se vi trovate bene quasi quasi potremmo farlo anche io e Renee il prossimo anno per i vent'anni di matrimonio." Lou sembrava interessato.

"Per centomila dollari mi aspetto questo e altro." Ricordò Kono.

"Vero." Concesse Grover. "Magari c'è anche qualcosa di più economico."

"Immagino che abbiate preparato la vostra copertura, non è vero ragazzi?" Chiese Chin. "Ragazzi?" Ma il silenzio imbarazzato di Steve e Danny era già una risposta. "Mancano cinque giorni e non avete ancora discusso della missione?"  
"Oook, credo sinceramente che sia giunto il momento che io e Lou andiamo a fare visita a qualche nome della lista."  
"Concordo con Kono." Fu la pronta risposta dell'ex capitano della SWAT.  
Chin, che aveva addosso la sua più seria faccia da _mi state deludendo_ , "io vado a fare qualche ulteriore controllo sulla ciurma."

"Wow, sono proprio fuggiti." Ruppe il silenzio Danny.

"Hanno ragione, Danny." Concesse Steve. "Senti, vuoi che ne parliamo qui, o vieni da me sta sera?" L'altro lo guardò un po' esitante. "Dobbiamo parlare della missione e lo sai. È solo da decidere se vogliamo farlo da sobri o da moderatamente alterati."

L'uomo sospirò. "Senti, non mi sembra una cosa così complicata. Tutti quelli che ci conoscono superficialmente pensano che stiamo assieme. Credo sinceramente che ci basterà essere naturali."

"Certo, ma se qualcuno ci fa qualche domanda diretta dobbiamo saper rispondere."

Danny ci pensò su. Poi espirò rumorosamente, rilassandosi. "Va bene, vengo sta sera da te. Ho bisogno di alcool per questa conversazione."

"Fingerò di non essere offeso."

Danny gli sorrise in maniera quasi dolce, ma non rispose.

* * *

 

"A mio avviso dobbiamo rimanere il più possibile fedeli alla realtà." Fu come esordì Danny entrando in casa di Steve.

"Ciao, prego, entra pure." Ma dopo cinque anni Steve era rassegnato. "Faccia come se fosse casa sua." Aggiunse come lo vide entrare in cucina.

"Sono stato fatto venire con la promessa di alcool, Steve." Riemerse il biondo. Steve era seduto sul divano, mentre Danny aveva preso possesso della sua poltrona preferita con in mano una bottiglia di birra. "Forza, via il dente, via il dolore."

Steve invece voleva rimanere completamente sobrio. "Ovvio che non dobbiamo cambiare troppo la realtà. Se qualcuno ci chiede come ci siamo conosciuti diremo la verità. Ma è altamente probabile che qualcuno ci chieda da quanto tempo stiamo assieme: cosa gli rispondiamo?"

Danny lo guardò per un attimo con uno sguardo quasi disperato, ma fu la questione di un secondo. "Non lo so. Sei tu il capo, sta a te decidere." Ma Steve l'aveva visto.

"Dalla Colombia." Steve ci aveva riflettuto su e gli sembrava plausibile. Aveva veramente avuto paura per Danny. "Da quando ti abbiamo riportato indietro da quell'inferno."

"Stavo ancora con Melissa." Rispose in tono neutro.

"Ma questo lo sappiamo in pochi." Melissa non era una persona di alto profilo. Lei e Danny poi tendevano a non uscire troppo spesso, preferendo starsene in casa. "E se qualcuno dovesse saperlo, anche se ne dubito, possiamo dire che all'inizio era… un po' nebuloso, finché non ti ho fatto capire che la mia idea di coppia era blindata."

Questo strappò una risatina all'altro. "E questo risponde alla mia domanda se siamo esclusivi."

Steve lo guardò sorpreso. "Perché, hai pensato veramente che potremmo non esserlo?"

Il poliziotto fece spallucce. "Magari avevi valutato che una copertura diversa ci sarebbe stata più utile."

"Cioè poter flirtare con gli altri ospiti?" L'aveva pensato sul serio?

"Non guardarmi con quel sguardo carico di disapprovazione." Protestò Danny.

"Non è una crociera in cui si va per abbordare." Cosa diavolo aveva in mente l'altro?

"La stai facendo più grossa di quello che intendevo." Lo ribeccò Danny. "Semplicemente a volte essere gentili, flirtare un po', apre molte porte."

"Non in questo caso Danny. Dobbiamo mimetizzarci: le coppie che fanno questa crociera o non vogliono pubblicizzare di essere in relazione con una persona dello stesso sesso, o più spesso vogliono poter rilassarsi senza dover preoccuparsi di urtare la sensibilità di qualche stronzo. "

"Niente orge? Che delusione."

"Ok: quale diavolo è il tuo problema?" Perché Steve era piuttosto sicuro che il collega non fosse omofobo, aveva sentito quello che Danny aveva detto a Grace a proposito e aveva visto come si era comportato in un paio di casi.

"Non ho nessun problema. A parte il fatto che passeremo due settimane a fare la coppietta felice." E lo disse come se fosse un insulto.

"Questo è il tuo problema?" Steve si stava offendendo e un po' incazzando. "Bene, visto che oggi è la giornata delle scoperte credo di doverti avvisare che sono bisex."

"Wow." Fu l'unico commento di Danny.

" _Wow_? Solo _wow_?" Cioè, lui gli lanciava quella che pensava fosse una bomba di notizia e riceveva solo un _wow_?

"A differenza di quello che molti credono, so che le preferenze sessuali delle persone non gli sono appese al collo. Sono sorpreso che un militare di carriera non vada in giro a pubblicizzare la sua doppia preferenza? No. Sono stupito che uno dei miei migliori amici in cinque anni non me l'abbia mai detto?" Appoggiò a terra la bottiglia. "No, perché stiamo parlando di te!" Bene almeno anche Danny aveva perso la calma.

"Forse non volevo che tu cambiassi il tuo modo di relazionarti con me. Vista la tua reazione a dover fingere di essere il mio compagno, non avevo tutti i torti!"  
Danny si stava visibilmente alterando. "Oh, vaffanculo! Cos'è, avevi paura che ti avrei tenuto a distanza? Che avrei iniziato a condire ogni frase o gesto con un _no-gay_?!" Le mani stavano accompagnando ogni parola.

Non era così che Steve voleva che andasse questa discussione. Men che meno quella serata. "Non frequento un uomo da prima che ci conoscessimo. Anzi, da quando ci siamo conosciuti ho frequentato solo Catherine. " Gli confessò. "Non era qualcosa di… influente." Nonostante diverse persone pensassero diversamente, da quando era alle Hawaii non era neanche andato a letto con qualcuno che non fosse Catherine.

C'era una piccola parte di Steve che risentiva Danny: se non fosse stato per il poliziotto Steve non avrebbe avuto dubbi che Catherine era la persona giusta per lui, quella da tutta la vita. Ma Danny e la Five-0 avevano cambiato parecchie cose.

E come poteva Steve andare a letto con un uomo che non fosse quell'irritabile rompiscatole?

"Va bene, visto che siamo nel momento delle confessioni, credo che sia il mio turno." Danny prese un profondo respiro. "Non… sono del tutto etero neanch'io."

Inaspettato, ma solo fino a un certo punto. "Cosa intendi?" Steve non voleva assolutamente che ci fossero fraintendimenti. A discapito di quello che gli urlava spesso il biondo, aveva imparato dai suoi errori. Lo sapeva di essere un disco rotto, ma più volte aveva creduto che lui e Danny stessero andando nella stessa direzione, per poi scoprire in maniera brutale che non era così.

"Che _amo_ le donne. Sono carine, dolci, morbide e hanno sederi fantastici." Condì mimando le forme femminili. "Ma…" prese un profondo respiro "raramente, e bada bene, molto _raramente_ , ho trovato attraenti anche degli uomini." Fece una smorfia. "Anche se la mia esperienza è veramente molto limitata."

"Sei stato con un uomo?" Gli chiese immediatamente.

"Circa. Prima di conoscere Rachel, sai, vacanze estive, le ferie di primavere… ho conosciuto due ragazzi interessanti e da cosa è nata cosa... " Aggiungendo, "In tempi diversi! Cioè, uno l'ho conosciuto durante l’Accademia, mentre l'altro appena finite le superiori."

"Di che cosa stiamo parlando Danno?" Suo malgrado Steve era anche un po' geloso. "Limonare? Fottere? Una sega, un pompino, una-"

"Ehi! Devi essere così crudo?" Lo bloccò scocciato Danny. "Ma che ti prende? Vuoi che ti faccio la descrizione di quello che ho fatto a letto? Un rapporto in triplice copia? E sto scherzando, non pensarci nemmeno!" Si alzò dal divano e si recò in cucina. "Dio, sono troppo sobrio per questa conversazione. "

"Sono sia attivo che passivo." Lo informò Steve con il suo tono più neutro.

"Cristo santo!" Sembravano troppe informazioni per Danny.

"Anche se non ho praticato spesso il sesso anale. Solo quando ho avuto un paio di situazioni un po' più stabili." Perché le relazioni veramente non facevano per Steve (bastava vedere com'era finita quella con Catherine).

"Perché stiamo avendo questa conversazione Steve? Io non voglio avere questa conversazione." Danny si era seduto nuovamente e aveva preso la testa tra le mani come a cercare di bloccare le parole dell'altro.

"Il sesso orale non è realmente il mio genere."

"Stai scherzando? A quale uomo non piacciono i pompini?" Danny era quasi indignato.

Steve fece spallucce. "Non è che non mi piacciono, ma ci sono molte altre cose che preferisco. Ad esempio mi piace quando-"

"Ok, va bene, hai vinto tu! " Urlò. "Pompino. Ho ricevuto dei pompini e ho trafficato lì giù con la bocca," e indicò il bacino, "cioè, oddio, non so neppure se posso definirli pompini." Era diventato rosso. "Soddisfatto comandante? Possiamo cambiare discorso?"

Steve non era convinto. E poi perché quei due tizi erano stati meritevoli delle attenzioni di Danny? "Senti-"

"No, senti tu!" E si alzò, piazzandosi davanti. "Vuoi sapere se sono in grado di vendere la nostra copertura? Se potrei impanicare vedendo due uomini che si baciano? Se potrei fare lo stupido vedendo due donne assieme? Non ho problemi con nessun scenario!"

Sì, come no.

"Oh, arrogante figlio di puttana." E gli si scaraventò addosso.

 

Uh. Danny lo stava baciando.


	5. Chapter 5

Quell'accondiscendente figlio di pessima donna baciava divinamente. Perché si stupiva? Si trattava di casanova McGarrett, del golden boy dell'isola fin dall'adolescenza, dell'eroe senza macchia e senza paura con un corpo da sogno. Ovvio che fosse fantastico anche nel baciare.

Com'era anche ovvio che Steve avesse cercato fin da subito di prendere il controllo del bacio.

Perché lasciare il controllo per una volta a qualcun altro quando si poteva baciarlo in sottomissione?

Per un attimo, solo per un attimo, Danny era stato tentato di cedere. Di lasciare che Steve girasse le loro posizioni, di essere schiacciato contro il divano, di lasciare la presa del volto di Steve e arrendersi.

Assolutamente no!

Anche perché avere Steve letteralmente tra le proprie mani era intossicante. Per una volta Danny lo stava guardando dall'alto in basso e aveva deciso che doveva realizzare ogni (inconfessabile) fantasia che aveva avuto sull'amico negli ultimi anni.

"Mi-mi hai morso?" Era esaltante sentire la voce roca di Steve. Come anche sentire il suo corpo stretto abbracciato contro. E anche sentire la risatina vibrare contro il proprio petto non era male. "Non ci posso credere. Mi stai- ah, mi stai mordendo!" Non era colpa sua se Steve aveva un collo dannatamente sexy.

Decise che doveva assolutamente leccarne ogni millimetro, dalla base del collo fino all’orecchio.

Steve mugugnò dal piacere, inarcandosi cercando di scappare e stringersi allo stesso tempo sempre di più contro di lui.

"Hai la barba." Osservò Danny un po' stupidamente.

"Questa non è vera barba, solo la peluria di fine giornata."

"Non era una critica la mia." Si difese. "Mi piace." Passò una mano dall'orecchio al mento. "Dovresti lasciarla crescere."

"Mmm... no." E fece scivolare le mani lungo la schiena di Danny, fermandosi prima delle natiche.

"E perché no?"

"Mi dà fastidio." Steve gli depositò un bacio sul mento.

A differenza dell'altro Danny sapeva quando mollare il colpo. "Peccato." Passò i palmi lungo la nuca di Steve. "Allora, credi ancora che potrei avere problemi con la nostra copertura?"

Sentì il corpo di Steve irrigidirsi per un momento, per poi rilassarsi nuovamente. "No. No, mi hai convinto." Lasciò la presa sul corpo di Danny e si accomodò meglio sul divano. "Allora... stiamo insieme dalla Colombia."

Danny annuì.

"Grande dichiarazione d'amore in elicottero davanti a tutti?" E gli sorrise con quel suo stupido adorabile sorriso da monello malizioso.

"Perché no, alla gente piacciono le scene romantiche da film."

"Vero." Annuì fintamente serio. Per poi far tornare quel sorrisino. "Sopra o sotto?"

Danny gli diede uno scappellotto. "Uno: non credo che ce lo chiederanno!"

"Non si può mai sapere!" Protestò ridendo Steve.

"Due: reputo che sia offensivo calcolare certe cose! E lo dico da uno che non è mai stato con un uomo!"

"Andiamo, saprai pur qual è la tua posizione preferita, no? E non è offensivo per le tue passate partner, è solo qualche cosa che noti." Si difese sempre tra il serio e il faceto l'altro.

Danny incrociò le braccia al petto: aveva un attimo bisogno di riordinare le idee. La conversazione stava andando sul personale, ma soprattutto stavano un po' ignorando l'elefante nella stanza. Cioè, avevano appena finito di slinguazzarsi, e... Danny era ancora un po' scosso della cosa. Aveva messo in conto che avrebbero dovuto farlo durante la missione, ma così... era stato colto alla sprovvista.

Non che non l'avesse mai immaginato. Cioè, Danny era piuttosto innamorato di Steve. Era una di quelle cose che facevano parte del suo essere: basso, biondo, del New Jersey e innamorato di Steve McGarrett. Un sentimento che Danny reputava molto prezioso, così tanto da essere chiuso dentro cassetta di sicurezza in caveau blindato e lasciato una copia sbiadita agli occhi del grande pubblico. Perchè era una pessima idea. Una terribile, pessima idea.

"Dai Steve, non ho una posizione preferita. Sul serio. Dipende dal partner. E non avendone mai avuto uno di un metro e ottantacinque, ho sinceramente problemi di logistica." Aggiungendo un po' piccato. "Mi rimetto alla tua esperienza."

Steve incrociò le braccia al petto, scrutando Danny un po' pensoso. "Questa. Questa non è male."

Danny guardò la loro posizione. "Cos'è, quella della sedia?"

"Credo che si chiami cavalcata."

"Non voglio sapere perché sai questa cosa."

Steve ridacchiò. "Allora non fare domande di cui non vuoi sapere la risposta."

"Prendo nota." E non solo di quello. Tipo della posizione in cui continuavano a stare. Sospirò, e decise che era decisamente ora di tornarsene a casa.

Per un attimo gli sembrò quasi che Steve stesse per bloccarlo quando si alzò dalle gambe dell'altro.

"Bene, credo che abbiamo avuto una serata produttiva." Cercò di scherzarci su.

Steve non gli sembrò molto colpito dalla battuta, ma stette al gioco. "Decisamente."

"Ovviamente, sono io quello che ti ha baciato."

"Cosa? Perché-"

"Perché abbiamo deciso di attenerci il più possibile alla realtà, ergo, io ti ho baciato." Ma visto che lo vide un po' seccato, aggiunse "ma la grande dichiarazione d'amore te la lascio, ok?"

Questo sembrò risollevargli il morale. "Mi sembra giusto."

"Mi sembra-. No. No, non mi farò coinvolgere in un'altra discussione sull'argomento." Casa. Danny doveva assolutamente tornarsene a casa, farsi una bella doccia e dimenticare completamente la bocca di Steve. E le mani. E le braccia. E il collo.

Danny era fottuto.

Steve sbuffò. "Meno tre giorni. Non vedo l'ora che ci imbarchiamo, questa attesa è fastidiosa."

Danny non voleva che Steve glielo ricordasse. Doveva ancora finire di preparare un mucchio di cose e fare una certa cosa che non era ancora sicuro di voler fare...

"Ci mettiamo già d'accordo per la partenza?" Indagò Steve.

"Nah, tanto ci vedremo nei prossimi giorni."

"Ok."

"Bene."

"Bene."

Perfetto, Steve era entrato in modalità fastidioso. "Buona notte!"

"Notte."

Danny stava per uscire dalla casa dell'altro, quando decise che non era corretto nei confronti dell'altro non fargli capire una cosa importante. Perché Steve era un uomo molto sicuro di se su molte cose, ma aveva dei punti deboli che erano come la linea Maginot.

"Steve." Lo chiamò. Quando vide di avere l'attenzione dell'altro "sono... sono piuttosto sicuro che posso vendere la nostra copertura solo perché sei tu."

"Be' anche con Kono sei stato-"

"No. No, è diverso. È diverso e lo sappiamo entrambi. Non insultarmi e... non insultar _ti_ pensandola diversamente."

Steve lo guardò per un attimo con occhi quasi supplicanti, prima di eliminare da essi qualsiasi emozione. "Buona notte, Danno."

"Notte Steve."

* * *

 

"Se questa cosa viene fuori, io ti uccido, chiaro?" Era la terza volta che Danny glielo ripeteva, Kono stava un po' perdendo la pazienza.

"Saremo muti come pesci." Lo rassicurò Adam.

"Di te mi fido, è della tua pericolosa metà che ho qualche dubbio."

"Ehi!" Protestò Kono.

"Niente _ehi_ , guarda che ti conosco e-"

"Mi scusi, può non agitarsi? Potrei farle male." Intervenne la donna seduta ai piedi di Danny.

L'uomo arrossì. "Mi scusi."

Kono e Adam ridacchiarono. Adam ebbe compassione di Danny. "Lo perdoni, non è abituato."

Già, perché Danny Williams aveva vissuto i primi 38 anni della sua vita senza aver mai avuto una pedicure. Chiaramente era stato compito di Kono (e Adam) porre rimedio alla cosa.

L'uomo in questione sospirò. "Scusate. Anzi, vi ringrazio, so che vi ho imposto la mia presenza."

"Non dirlo neanche per scherzo." Replicò Adam. Suo marito era contento di poter conoscere meglio i colleghi di Kono, troppo spesso si erano trovati solo per risolvere brutte situazioni, invece che per cose banali e piacevoli. "E poi sono sicuro che è stata idea di Kono." Aggiunse con un sorriso.

Erano tutti e tre seduti in comode sedie con i piedi a mollo in vasche idromassaggio.

"Scusa, mi ha chiesto dove andavo a fare manicure e pedicure, ovvio che ne avrei approfittato anch'io!" E poi voleva indagare la cosa. Prima i capelli e poi questo: Danny gli sembrava sinceramente preoccupato per la missione.

"Be', vi ringrazio comunque." Si rilassò contro lo schienale. "È piuttosto piacevole, devo ammetterlo." La donna a terra aveva rimesso a mollo il piede dopo aver passato l'esfoliante, e stata preparando l'attrezzo per togliere le cuticole.

"Già." E lo era davvero. Nonostante la famiglia molto ricca da cui veniva Adam non le aveva mai fatto pesare la loro differenza economica e aveva accettato il fatto che Kono avesse messo un budget basso per molte loro attività comuni. Ma sulla cura personale era stato intransigente: manicure, pedicure e massaggi erano regolari e solo affidati a professionisti eccezionali.

Visto che non era passato molto tempo da quando Kono e Adam avevano ricevuto un trattamento, la loro era stata una cosa veloce e adesso si stavano godendo il relax.

"Quello che mi chiedo è come mai questa voglia di sistemarti i piedi e le mani." Kono non poteva non indagare.

Danny sospirò. "Se-"

"Sì, sì, se questa cosa viene fuori mi uccidi. Quarta volta che me lo dici, ho capito."

Danny si morse il labbro inferiore in un gesto nervoso. "Anni fa, Steve, con faccia piuttosto disgustata, mi ha suggerito una pedicure se avevo intenzione di far vedere i miei piedi in giro." L'uomo la stava buttando sul sarcasmo, ma Kono leggeva chiaramente che era rimasto ferito dal commento dell'amico. "E data l'occasione ho pensato che poteva essere il momento giusto per farlo. E no," la bloccò "non voglio aggiungere altro, non voglio parlarne e non voglio analizzare la cosa." E le rivolse il suo miglior sorriso da _non-aperto-a-discussione_.

"Be', direi che ogni tanto ci vuole." Ruppe il momento Adam. "Peccato che Grace non sia potuta venire."

"Aveva una marea di compiti e se voglio che Rachel me la dia per i prossimi due giorni, ho dovuto desistere."

Adam sospirò. "Non me ne parlare, me lo ricordo bene. Frequentavo anch'io la stessa scuola di Grace."

"Cosa?" Commentarono in contemporanea Danny e Kono.

"Ve lo ricordate vero, che sono nato e cresciuto alle Hawaii?" Adam era divertito dalla loro reazione.

Kono si sentì un po' in colpa. "Vero, ma confesso che non ho mai pensato razionalmente a dove fossi andato a scuola."

"Onestamente pensavo a qualcosa più esclusivo." La scuola di Grace era tra le migliori dell'isola, ma non era più quella per ricconi che frequentava da piccola.

Gli occhi di Adam brillarono. "Mia madre. Voleva che frequentassi una scuola con un bel ambiente, non con uno esclusivo."

Kono prese una mano di Adam tra le sue. Suo marito aveva un ricordo speciale della madre. Anche del resto della famiglia a dire il vero. Adam era stato magnifico a non lasciare che le brutte scoperte degli ultimi anni infangassero il ricordo dei momenti più belli passati con i suoi cari. Anche quelli che poi si erano rivelati.

"Be' tua madre era una persona saggia."

"Già, la migliore. Ma suppongo che un po' tutti la pensano alla stessa maniera." Kono vide Danny annuire. "Comunque, cambiando discorso," proseguì Adam, rivolto verso Danny "ti ho mandato via mail la lista di ristoranti che mi hai chiesto."

"Oh, grazie. Scusa del disturbo."

"Ma figurati."

"Che lista di ristoranti?" Cosa stavano complottando quei due?

"Visto che sa che per lavoro ho girato le isole più di voi altri, mi ha chiesto di raccomandargli alcuni posti." Le spiegò Adam.

"Oh. E perché non l'hai chiesto anche a me?" Si sentiva un po' offesa.

"Perché mi fido di più di Adam." Le rinfacciò Danny.

"Me ne ricorderò la prossima volta che siamo in missione!" Minacciò Kono.

"Nononono!" Finse di impaurirsi Danny.

"Scoprirai quanto è temibile la mia vendetta!"

"Confermo, confermo! Sa essere molto vendicativa." Si aggiunse Adam.

"Lo sospettavo, lo sai?"

"Signori, vi prego! Non agitatevi!" Li supplicò, oramai quasi rassegnata, la donna ai loro piedi.


	6. Chapter 6

Tra una cosa e l'altra Steve e Danny non si erano visti da quella fatidica sera. Non che Steve avesse evitato l'amico, era semplicemente successo che tra un preparativo e l'altro lui e Danny non erano mai stati nello stesso posto allo stesso tempo.

Sì, come no.

Ok, va bene, insomma, che cos'era successo di tanto sconvolgente? Si erano solo slinguazzati per un tempo non del tutto irrilevante. (Anche se c'era una vocina che non poteva non fargli notare che _Danny_ l'aveva baciato e sempre _Danny_ gli si era strusciato contro.)

Però l'indomani sarebbero partiti quindi Steve, con un sms perentorio, aveva riunito tutta la squadra a casa propria per una pizza e birra.

"Ho una domanda." Esordì Lou entrando con le pizze, prese in quel posto che non faceva schifo. "Ma se andate sotto copertura come voi stessi, non è che questi riconoscendovi rinunciano per un tour agli affari e/o vi staranno alla larga?"

Steve ci aveva pensato. "Impostiamola così: non nasconderemo di essere dei poliziotti, ma cercheremo di focalizzare tutta l'attenzione sul fatto che siamo una coppia molto innamorata in vacanza."

"Molto innamorata?" Lo prese un po' in giro Lou.

"Innamoratissima." Stette al gioco Steve.

"Chi è innamoratissima?" Entrò Danny in quel momento, seguito da Kono.

"Noi due, tesoro." Gli fece l'occhiolino Steve.

"Oh cucciolo, che romantico." E con molta naturalezza Danny con una mano prese il viso di Steve, lo abbassò e depositò un bacetto sulle labbra dell'altro, prima di proseguire il suo cammino verso la cucina, dove lasciò una cassa di birre.

Come se avesse passato gli ultimi 5 anni a baciare Steve quando si vedevano.

"Visto? Coppia innamorata."

Lou lo sguardò con una strana espressione, a metà strada tra il stupito, il perplesso e il preoccupato. "Già, vedo."

"C'è qualche problema?" Lou lo stava sul serio seccando.

L'uomo non gli rispose subito. "No. No, spero di no."

Ma prima che Steve potesse metterlo sotto torchio, arrivò Chin. "Ok, signori, non so voi, ma sono affamato."

 

 

 

"Il signor Gabol ha confessato di essere stato lui a cercare qualcuno che gli procurasse la droga. Ha chiesto un po' in giro e un uomo bianco sulla trentina, moro con la barba l'ha approcciato." Lou girò la pagina del notes in cui aveva preso appunti. "Mentre la signora Lovett è stata avvicinata da un impiegato di origine locale. Facevano però parte di due viaggi diversi.

"Ho già controllato," s'intromise Chin, "usando le foto dei dipendenti, ma non hanno riconosciuto nessuno."

"Il segretario del senatore invece non sa nulla in più di noi. È stato il senatore a essere approcciato e non ricorda nessuno particolarmente interessato a loro, non più del solito." Aggiunse Kono.

"Aspettate." Li bloccò Danny. "Quindi la nostra ipotesi è che ci sia qualcuno sulla nave che decide chi approcciare, ma chi poi vende la droga agli ospiti è un imbucato?"

"Fondamentalmente sì." Riassunse Chin.

"Però," sbuffò Danny, "quindi dovremo essere convincenti sia come coppia sia come vacanzieri alla ricerca di sballo ed emozioni forti."

"E non solo in camera da letto."

"Ma che carina..." Danny chiaramente voleva uccidere Kono per quella battuta.

Steve si sentì offeso per la loro ipotetica vita di coppia. "Ehi, a letto va tutto bene tra noi due." Si girò verso il partner, aspettando che stesse al gioco.

"Be' in realtà ogni tanto inizi a far cilecca-"

"Cosa, cosa, cosa?!" Quello stronzo...

"Evidentemente la magia è finita." Si lamentò il biondo.

"La magia non sarebbe finita se tu la smettessi di essere sempre così brontolone." Scherzò (ma non del tutto Steve).

Un po' tutti ridacchiarono.

 

Il resto della sera passò senza novità e un poco alla volta iniziarono a incamminarsi tutti verso casa.

"Steve." Grover era rimasto un attimo indietro rispetto agli altri due colleghi.

"Dimmi Lou."

L'uomo non parò subito, lo fissò per un po', con la strana espressione di prima, quella che non era piaciuta per niente a Steve. "So che non posso convincerti di rinunciare," iniziò lentamente "ma promettimi che se vedi di non reggere la pressione, interromperai la missione."

Steve sul serio non capiva cosa l'uomo stesse cercando di dirgli. "Lou, guarda che non è affatto una missione pericol-"

"Ehi," lo interruppe l'altro "guarda che sono un bravo poliziotto."

"Non l'ho mai dubitato, altrimenti non saresti nella Five-0." Anche se spesso lo avevano accusato (Danny) di scegliere i membri della squadra perché gli piaceva circondarsi di casi disperati.

"Allora non insultarmi fingendo di non aver capito." Gli diede un pugno leggero contro il petto. "Tu e Williams" fece un cenno in direzione di Danny "avete il potenziale per essere un fantastico disastro." Gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla e con l'altra gli indicò il cuore. "Quello è la cosa più importante. Al diavolo la missione, ok?"

 

"Che facce serie che avevate tu e Grover." Lo interrogò subito Danny quando erano andati via tutti gli altri. Era visibilmente già pronto per rientrare a casa.

"Era solo un po' preoccupato di lasciarci andare da soli in giro per le Hawaii."

"Però, si comporta quasi come se ti conoscesse."

"Molto spiritoso." Cercò di rilassarsi e di scacciare le preoccupazioni che Lou aveva risvegliato. "Piuttosto, pronte le valige?"

"Tutto pronto Comandante."

"A che ora vengo a prenderti domani? Ti va bene per le 8?"

"Me lo farò andar bene." Commentò con il solito sarcasmo Danny.

Certo che a volte l'uomo sapeva essere fastidioso come pochi. "Se vuoi che facciamo un'altra ora, basta dirlo." Sbottò Steve.

Vide Danny mollare di colpo la tensione del proprio corpo. "No, no, alle 8 va bene. Scusa, non volevo suonare più polemico del solito."

"Tutto bene? Senti, vuoi che cambiamo piani? Possiamo-"

"No, no. Lascia stare." Accompagnò la risposta con un gesto di dimissione, per poi sollevare le mani quasi in difesa. "Senti, ho preso una cosa oggi, ma non voglio provocare strane reazioni, quindi ricordati che l'ho fatto per la missione."

"Danno?"

L'uomo prese un sacchettino di velluto e lo porse a Steve. Il comandante l'aprì e fece scivolare sul palmo della mano due anelli. Erano semplici, senza decorazioni, larghi un centimetro e di una qualche lega chiara.

Wow. Però, Danny aveva proprio pensato a tutto. "Ottima idea." Li provò e uno dei due era della sua misura. Porse l'altro a Danny che se lo mise con facilità.

"Come fai ad averli presi giusti?"

"Ho preso la tua misura sul tuo anello di Annapolis." Aggiungendo con un mezzo borbottio, "e sulla mia fede."

"-hai ancora la tua fede nuziale?"

"Ho... sia la mia fede che quella di Rachel. Le avevamo fatte fondendo le vere dei miei nonni paterni, quindi con il divorzio me la sono ripresa. O meglio, Rachel me l'ha lanciata contro." Danny sorrise, ma si capiva che era ancora un ricordo doloroso (e forse lo sarebbe stato per sempre).

"Di che materiale è?" Cercò di riportare l'attenzione sui nuovi anelli.

"Oh, è al titanio. Resistente e poco costosa." Gli fece l'occhiolino Danny.

Anche Steve sorrise. "Potremmo usarlo come motto per la nostra coppia."

"Già." Vide Danny mordicchiarsi le labbra. "Già fatto le valigie?"

"La valigia vorrai dire." Precisò distrattamente. La mano sinistra gli stava pulsando.

"No, le valigie. Plurale. Plurale in quanto tre." Gli rispose serio il poliziotto.

"Danny, stai scherzando? Io ho una valigia e due zaini, di cui uno solo con materiale sportivo."

"Lasciami indovinare, hai intenzione di partecipare a tutte le attività che hanno messo in calendario."

"Non tutte, ma molte. Però non cambiare discorso. Perché tre valigie?"

"In realità sono due più lo zaino."

"Sempre una valigia di troppo." Su certe cose Danny era peggio di tutte le donne che aveva frequentato.

"Non brontolare sempre." Lo prese in giro (che Danny accusasse lui di brontolare, era veramente il colmo).

"Ok, ok. Allora, a domani."

Danny gli sorrise. "A domani." Si avvicinò piano a Steve, appoggiando una mano su una guancia di Steve. Si sollevò sulle punte dei piedi e pose un bacio piccolissimo sulle labbra di Steve. "Buona notte."

 

E no. E no, Danny non poteva fargli una cosa del genere. Non poteva baciarlo in quel modo e poi andarsene come se nulla fosse.

"Quello che cazzo era?!" Lo insegguì fuori casa, bloccandolo prima che salisse in macchina.

"Cos'era cosa?" Lo guardò perplesso Danny. "Un bacio Steve. Un bacetto della buona notte."

"Questa è la seconda volta che mi baci, per poi andartene come se nulla fosse!" Gli ringhiò contro Steve.

Danny stava già ribattendo, quando s'interruppe. Scosse il capo, come a schiarirsi le idee. "Quale parte è esattamente il problema: il bacio o il fatto che me ne vado dopo averti baciato?" Strinse le mani a pugno. "Perchè non ci sto capendo più niente-"

"Vaffanculo!" L'adrenalina stava facendo andare il cuore di Steve a mille. "Quelli non erano baci da missione!"

"Quindi il tuo problema è il bacio."

"Il mio problema è che non capisco cosa vuoi!" Gli urlò contro.

"Abbassa la voce!" Danny gli prese la maglietta e lo strattonò fino in casa. "Non abbiamo proprio bisogno che i tuoi vicini si godino lo spettacolo."

Che s'impiccassero i vicini. Sbattè la porta chiudendola. "Sei attratto da me?"

"Scusa? Ti sembrano domande da fare?" Danny era diventato pallido alla domanda di Steve.

"Perchè Danny, lasciatelo dire, negli ultimi anni mi stai mandando messaggi altamente contraddittori."

"Io non ti mando messaggi altamente contraddittori." Protestò l'uomo.

"Ah no?" Visto che a Danny _piaceva parlare_ , forse era l'ora che parlassero sul serio. "Mi fai scenate di gelosia per qualche sorriso a cameriere carine, ma poi sei il primo che vuole che esca con qualcuno," non permise all'altro d'intromettersi, "e non ho ancora capito se vuoi che stia con Catherine o vuoi che la dimentichi una volta per tutte!"

"Più che altro penso che _tu_ dovresti chiarirti le idee su questo punto!"

"Io ho le idee chiare! Voglio bene a Catherine, sono veramente molto attratto da lei, ma Danny: è una storia chiusa."

Danny continuava a essere visibilmente agitato. "Io non ti faccio scenate di gelosia."

"Oh sì che le fai."

L'uomo mise il broncio. "Be', allora anche tu le fai!"

"Io _sono_ geloso, non ho mai affermato il contrario."

Vide Danny prendere il respiro più volte, non capiva se per calmarsi o per parlare, per poi mordersi le labbra quasi a sangue. "Fammi bene capire, _tu_ sei geloso di _me_?"

" _Io_ sono geloso di _te_."

Danny emise un gemito tra l'incredulo e il disperato. Iniziò a a scuotere la testa. "No, no, no, no, no. Mi stai dicendo che _questo_ " mosse la mano a indicare loro due "era una possibilità per tutto questo tempo?"

"Mi stai prendendo in giro?" Possibile che Danny fosse stato veramente così cieco? Avevano passato i primi mesi della loro amicizia flirtando in maniera vergognosa e anche dopo tutta la faccenda con Rachel, ed era solo quando Danny aveva presentato Gabrielle a Grace che Steve si era definitivamente messo il cuore in pace. Steve non ci vide più dalla rabbia: "Passiamo mesi a flirtare! In ospedale mi dici _ho tutto quello di cui ho bisogno_ guardando me e Grace!" vide la realizzazione negli occhi dell'altro "E quando torno ti trovo con Rachel tra le braccia e scopro che avete una relazione?!" Il cuore di Steve aveva letteralmente smesso di battere per un attimo quel giorno. "Vaffanculo Danny!"

"Aspetta un momento, era mia moglie Steve!"

" _Era_ tua moglie! Che ti ha lasciato perché odiava una parte importante di te, si è risposata e si è portata Grace dall'altra parte del mondo facendoti lasciare la tua famiglia." E Steve si stava trattenendo. "E tu sei tornato da lei alla prima occasione come un cagnolino!"

"Qui non stiamo parlando di me e Rachel!" Tentò di bloccarlo.

"Hai preferito lei a me! Certo che parliamo di voi due!"

"Ma non l'ho fatto." Dopo le urla di Steve, il tono normale di Danny era strano, quasi uno schiaffo. "Penso che fino a quando Rachel non mi ha detto che sarebbe tornata da Stan per crescere Charlie con lui, la stavo continuando a considerare mia moglie." Spostò lo sguardo da Steve. "Lei era mia moglie, Stan era una... deviazione di percorso. Le scopate da una notte, le Hawaii, tu, eravate temporanei. Le cose sarebbero tornate come sarebbero dovute essere. Io, lei e Grace a casa, nel New Jersey." Steve notò che le mani gli tremavano. "Se tu non fossi stato imprigionato... non so come sarebbe andata a finire. Probabilmente ci saremmo lasciati di nuovo, oppure no, e adesso avremmo messo in cantiere un altro figlio. Ma Steve..." finalmente lo guardò di nuovo "quel giorno la mia unica esitazione è stata quella di non aver avuto esitazioni. Perché mi sono reso conto che non potevo abbandonarti." Gli si avvicinò, fino a toccarlo in una carezza leggera al volto. "E sinceramente credo di avertelo dimostrato più di molta altra gente." Fece scivolare la mano lungo le braccia di Steve, lasciando una scia deliziosa sulla sua pelle. "E voglio bene a Catherine, sul serio, c'è una parte di me che ha sempre sperato che le cose tra voi due funzionassero, ma - non voglio aumentare il tuo già smisurato ego - ti voglio per me." Gli prese una mano tra le proprie e lo guardò con quegli occhi azzurri come il cielo più limpido che Steve trovava splendidi.


	7. Chapter 7

Il silenzio di Steve sarebbe stato svilente se non fosse stato per la sua espressione. Danny si vantava di conoscere le facce di Steve e quella… quella era la sua faccia da cucciolo che voleva solo essere amato.

"Steve, credo che sia il momento di farti una grossa confessione." Almeno grande come quella di Steve, quando aveva avuto il coraggio di dirgli apertamente di essere bisessuale. "Sono abbastanza sicuro di essere un po' innamorato di te." Ok, gliel'aveva detto e il mondo non era finito. "Sono però anche terrorizzato perchè..." dovette trovare le parole "Lavoriamo insieme Steve, le nostre vite si sovrappongono già parecchio, potrebbe essere veramente catastrofico."

"O potrebbe essere fantastico." Furono le prime parole di Steve. L'uomo abbassò il volto, avvicinandolo di più a quello di Danny. "Non meritiamo qualcosa di bello anche noi?" Gli chiese con un sussurro, come se si vergognasse del suo desiderio.

 

Danny sentì gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime: come poteva una persona così aver ricevuto tanti calci dalla vita?

"Tu sei fantastico." Danny non l'aveva mai detto ad alta voce, si sentì come se avesse confessato un segreto terribile. "Fuori di testa completamente," perchè un conto era essere innamorati, un altro era essere rincoglioniti, "ma metti sempre gli altri al primo posto." Cercò le parole più adatte per fargli capire che le sue perplessità non erano su di lui, ma sulla loro situazione.

Steve gli prese le mani e se le portò alle labbra, baciando le nocche come se fossero qualcosa di prezioso.

"Steve, c'è solo una persona che conta più di te nella mia vita e si tratta di Grace."

Sentì il gemito di Steve e si ritrovò baciato come mai prima d'ora, come se la sua vita, la loro intera esistenza fosse appesa a quel bacio. Era carico di una disperazione che non aveva mai provato sulle proprie labbra.

"Giuramelo." Lo supplicò Steve.

"Te lo giuro."

Steve gli prese il volto tra le mani. "Ho il terrore che stiamo per mandare a puttane la cosa migliore che mi sia capitata. Ma... io ti voglio Danny, ti voglio così tanto, che stavo contemplando di sedurti durante questa crociera con la scusa della missione-"

"Cosa?" Figlio di-

"Non è questo il punto!" Lo sgridò l'altro. "Il punto è che sono pronto a rischiare." Lo inchiodò con lo sguardo. "Sono pronto a rischiare, perchè so che funzioneremo." Lo baciò sgraziatamente, ma pieno di passione. "Perchè nonostante gli alti e bassi, sono cinque anni che funzioniamo e se sentirti brontolare ogni volta che guido, insultare le mie isole e sentirmi dare dell'animale non mi ha fatto smettere di amarti, non so che cosa potrebbe farlo."

 

Lo amava, Dio, quanto lo amava. "Idiota." Danny gli arpionò la maglia, fino a riuscire a baciarlo (maledetto gigante), a divorare quelle labbra che aveva tanto desiderato, a sentire i muscoli dell'altro tendersi sotto il suo tocco.

Steve ruppe il bacio, e Danny, in un'altra occasione, si sarebbe vergognato del gemito di protesta. L'uomo gli prese il mento tra le mani e lo scrutò.

Dio solo sapeva cosa Steve stava cercando in quel momento.

Ma sembrò aver trovato quel qualcosa perché lo ribaciò, aggressivo, per un attimo. Poi si staccò, scese con le mani fino ai gomiti, e lo strattonò a sè. "Mio."

Danny non potè che annuire.

 

Fare l'amore per la prima volta con un nuovo partner era sempre un piccolo disastro: bisognava capire cosa piaceva all'altro, cosa lo imbarazzava, cosa lo infastidiva, insomma trovare il ritmo di coppia.

Be', era una buona cosa che Danny sapesse già leggere piuttosto bene Steve e che conoscesse la sua storia. Doveva solo sperare che la loro affinità e coordinazione si estendesse anche alla camera da letto.

Dopo aver passato ore a baciarsi, si erano staccati per spostarsi nella camera di Steve. Quì l'imbarazzo aveva preso il sopravvento e avevano iniziato a ridere come due ragazzini.

Ma quando Steve si era tolto la maglietta l'aria era tornata carica di tensione.

 

"Wow." Commentò per una volta senza sarcasmo Danny.

"Contento che ti piaccia ciò che vedi." Steve prese le mani di Danny e se le appoggiò al petto. Danny iniziò a farle scorrere lungo i muscoli dell'uomo, in una delicata esplorazione. "Danno." E Danny si sentì un po' un perverso, ma adorava che solo Steve e Grace (le due persone più importanti della sua vita) lo chiamassero in quel modo.

Persero velocemente tutti i vestiti, fino a rimanere nudi, con Steve in piedi e Danny seduto sul letto. All'altezza giusta per accedere al cazzo di Steve, che era quasi irritantemente proporzionato a tutto il resto dell'uomo.

Danny non si sentiva pronto per nulla di troppo avventuroso, ma un bacetto a quella punta invitante voleva darlo. "Danny!" Steve reaggì come se l'avesse morso (cosa che era stato attento di non fare, grazie tante). L'uomo decise anche che lui e Steve avevano bisogno di più contatto fisico e per questo lo strattonò, facendolo cadere su di sè.

"Uf- per la cronaca sei un gigante pesante." Brontolò Danny. Ma Steve già non lo stava a sentire, concentrato nel mordicchiargli e leccargli il collo, per poi scivolare con la bocca lungo le spalle, e a leccare le orecchie, il mento, le labbra, mentre le mani gli scorrevano lungo la schiena e i glutei. "Anche se devo ammettere che averti tra le mie braccia non è male." Sentì il sorriso di Steve contro la propria pelle.

Ma la loro posizione era anche una tortura: i venti centimetri che li separavano in altezza facevano si che i loro sessi si sfiorassero solo di sfuggita. Danny decise di prendere letteralmente in mano la situazione.

Erano passati diversi anni da quando aveva avuto in mano un cazzo diverso dal proprio, ma non aveva dimenticato quella strana eccitazione, diversa e simile a quella che aveva provato con una donna. E poi, be', si trattava di Steve.

Steve che a ogni movimento della sua mano si tendeva, inseguendo il proprio piacere, "Danny, così" e aveva il volto quasi nascosto contro la faccia di Danny, la bocca che gli sfiorava la pelle.

Steve venne con un gemito roco, come se fosse stato colto alla sprovvista dal proprio orgasmo ed era così bello, così sexy, così _finalmente_ suo, che Danny non resistette, e con la mano ancora sporca di sperma si portò velocemente all'orgasmo, mentre Steve lo stava baciando e con le mani gli stava torturando i capezzoli.

 

"Ehi."

Danny ridacchiò, a metà tra l'isterico e l'entusiasta. Erano sdraiati uno in fronte all'altro e si guardavano un po' come se si vedessero per la prima volta e un po' come se avessero passato gli ultimi anni in quella posizione. "Ehi."

Steve aveva un bellissimo sorriso, che fece bloccare di colpo Danny.

"Tutto bene?" Gli chiese il moro. "Nessun pentimento?"

Danny scosse il capo. "Nessuno, tesoro."

Steve gli si strinse contro, dopo che l'aveva lasciato andare post orgasmo. "Ok."

"Ok."

Stettero un po' in silenzio, guardandosi, cullandosi l'uono della presenza dell'altro.

"Rimani?" Ma anche se era una domanda, era piuttosto chiara quala fosse la preferenza di Steve.

"Sono qui per restare." Si rilassò nel mezzo abbraccio del suo partner. "Non ti libererai così facilmente di me, comandante."

"Promesso?"

"Promesso."


	8. Epilogo

Quando Steve si era svegliato la mattina aveva avuto un piccolo attacco di panico. Certo, lui e Danny la sera prima avevano parlato abbondantemente di quello che c'era tra loro, ma poteva anche non voler dire niente, perchè era facile dire cose che non si pensavano nella foga del momento, specie se-

"Fermo lì, comandante." Sentì Danny schiacciarsi contro il suo corpo, il braccio a circondargli la vita e il viso del biondo nell'incavo del collo. "Va tutto bene, continuo a non avere una crisi esistenziale e a essere piuttosto innamorato di te." Lo baciò sul mento, la parte che riusciva a raggiungere senza spostarsi più di tanto.

Steve appoggiò la mano sopra quella dell'altro. "Bene. Perchè anch'io continuo ad essere piuttosto innamorato di te."

"Allora va tutto bene. Saremo la coppia innamoratissima che dobbiamo essere."

"Non ti allargare, ho detto _piuttosto_ innamorato."

"Per cortesia," ridacchiò Danny, "sei cotto."

E Steve non potè ribattere. 

* * *

Moku Kuko, qualcosa che si poteva vagamente tradurre come Nave del Desiderio.

Era esattamente come la dipingeva la brochure che la compagnia aveva mandato all'ufficio: bella, scintillante al sole e grande senza essere enorme come la maggior parte delle navi da crociera.

Steve e Danny avevano appena finito di assistere all'esercitazione di salvataggio e stavano tornando in cabina, dove un'ora prima avevano lasciato in fretta e furia le valigie prima di recarsi sui ponti. In quel momento la nave stava uscendo dalla baia di Honolulu, lasciando l'isola di Oahu e facendo rotta verso l'isola di Kauai.

Il programma del primo giorno era molto leggero, lasciava tutto il tempo agli ospiti di sistemarsi e prendere confidenza con la nave.

Non che Steve non avesse già memorizzato tutta la planimetria e la maggior parte delle stanze, ma dal vivo invece che in foto era una cosa diversa.

Tipo l'atrio era più grande e luminoso di quello che si era aspettato. Ed era anche il posto in cui si erano dati appuntamento con Gerald Standson, un uomo sulla cinquantina, nonchè l'unica persona tra i membri dell'equipaggio che sapeva esattamente perché erano lì. L'uomo era anche la persona che doveva riconsegnarli le valige con la loro attrezzatura (pistole e distintivi inclusi).

L'uomo gli aveva anche consegnato dei pass che gli avrebbero permesso di muoversi in quasi tutta la nave. Il tutto con estrema nonchalance davanti a tutti.

"Ho visto che vi hanno assegnato la stanza 148, una con i letti uniti." Osservò in tono discorsivo l'uomo. "Posso ancora assegnarvene un'altra con i letti separati." Aggiungendo, "più coppie di quello che si pensa dormono in letti separati a causa di cicli del sonno non conciliabili."

"No, grazie." Fu la cortese, ma decisa risposta di Steve. "Ho tutta l'intenzione di godermi questa crociera dividendo un unico letto con il mio fidanzato."

Danny sollevò la mano, fino a mostrare all'uomo l'anello. "Siamo ancora nella fase luna di miele." E scoppiarono a ridere tutti e due.

Gerald fece spalluccie: lui il suo dovere l’aveva fatto. Se poi quei due preferivano muoversi sotto copertura totale, non era affar suo. D’altra parte erano loro i poliziotti: sapevano di sicuro quello che stavano facendo.

**Author's Note:**

> Ringrazio sinceramente la sempre venerabile Triade.
> 
> E il mio gifter. Che ha partecipato volontariamente a questo BBI7.  
> BTW una promessa è una promessa e la manterrò *thumb up*


End file.
